what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventurer
The Adventurer suffers from a dissociative disorder, it was a somewhat serious condition even before becoming an Epic but since Calamity it has become much more severe, resulting in a complete inability to discern reality from a video game. Biography At a young age it was discovered that Michael suffered from a dissociative disorder which caused him to have difficulties in believing in the 'reality' of the world, his older brother James was one of the most helpful people in helping him keep in touch with reality, the two enjoyed both the real world and many fictional worlds together, reading and playing video games together but also studying and playing in their local parks. Due to James being deaf Michael learned sign language from his brother and the two enjoyed many secret conversations throughout their young lives. When Calamity rose even before Epics began to appear Michaels dissociative disorder took a turn for the worse, becoming far more severe. It was during his college years and he'd been playing online games to help him cope with being further apart from his brother, he began to confuse the game with reality, frequently becoming confused at the differences between the two. One year later he became an Epic, his Rending resulted in a large loss of life, including that of his older brother. This caused a final snap in his personality which caused him to become permanently convinced that this world was just a video game and he took the name 'The Adventurer'. Some time later he travelled to Astoria, now completely immersed in his fantasy where he met up with another Epic, Lockvault and the two formed a tentative alliance, building a base together. Powers & Abilities Primary power: Teleportation- A strange mixture of teleportation and phasing, The Adventurer has the ability to instantly teleport through any solid object, however he cannot move through gasses such as the air or most liquids. Secondary Power: Photonic manipulation- Though largely unskilled in it's uses The Adventurer is capable of producing large illusions although he is mostly limited to altering lighting and some subtle effects. He can also use this ability as a form of radar, detecting people and objects through solid walls. He can change the range on this radar sense but it becomes less clear the further the range is and so people are only detectable within 1 km. Passive Power: Self-Reincarnation- When killed the Adventurer will shortly reincarnate at a random location, usually in the ground, forcing him to teleport back to the surface. Appearance and Personality In his early twenties the Adventurer is somewhat gangly and usually wears a simple jeans/t-shirt combination, although this may change when if he notices any nearby 'armour' that he feels would be more appropriate to his game character. The Adventurer suffers from an inability to discern reality, since becoming an Epic this has manifested as a belief that the world he lives in is a video game. As such he feels little remorse when killing, believing that other Epics (Or Players as he calls them) will respawn much as he does and that all other people are simply NPC programs. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:High Epics Category:Voidus' Characters